Recently, thinning and miniaturization of a semiconductor device and its package have been increasingly demanded. Therefore, as the semiconductor device and its package, those in which a semiconductor chip (chip-shaped workpiece) is fixed to a substrate in a form where a circuit face of the semiconductor chip is opposed to an electrode-formed face of the substrate (i.e., semiconductor chip produced by flip chip bonding, or a flip chip-mounted semiconductor device) have been widely utilized. In such a semiconductor device or the like, the back surface of the semiconductor chip (chip-shaped workpiece) is protected with a protective film to inhibit the damage of the semiconductor chip in some cases (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 10).
Patent Document 1 JP-A-2008-166451
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2008-006386
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2007-261035
Patent Document 4: JP-A-2007-250970
Patent Document 5: JP-A-2007-158026
Patent Document 6: JP-A-2004-221169
Patent Document 7: JP-A-2004-214288
Patent Document 8: JP-A-2004-142430
Patent Document 9: JP-A-2004-072108
Patent Document 10: JP-A-2004-063551